


Late

by Numbuh_7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arrow Family, Awkwardness, F/M, Family, Flash Family, Friendship, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Post-Endgame, Speed Force, Wakes & Funerals, West-Allen Family Feels, Young Justice Spirit Week, someone is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: It's the late Kid Flash's wake, but someone is late.  Told from Bart's point of view as Wally's friends and family reminisce on Wally's life.  Starts out sad but ends on a happy note.  Awkward!BartWritten for the Young Justice Spirit Week on Google +





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, if I did Season 3 would have come out shortly after season 2, there would be no 5-year timeskip, We'd probably be in season 4 by now, and most importantly Wally would not die... but he might get stuck in the Speed Force for a while.

Bart Allen ran down the street where his grandfather, CSI Barry Allen and his wife, Iris West Allen lived, in the suburbs of Central City. When he reached his grandparent's home, he ran to the door, quickly opening it and disappearing inside, barely seen by any neighbors as he entered the Allen household.

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I’m late, got distracted hanging out with Jaime…” Bart yelled, sounding cheerful up until he entered the living room, where there were people crying and a large photo of his first cousin once-removed, Wally West, was placed on the coffee table. This was a wake being held for Wally West, also known as the hero Kid Flash, who had recently died saving the world.

“H-hey Bart, great to see you, the Garricks are already here, Artemis is in the other room with Wally’s parents, Roy, Nightwing, and Roy’s daughter Lian. And Barry’s stopping a bank robbery, so he should be back soon…” A red-eyed Iris West-Allen greeted before Bart ran over to greet everyone.

 

* * *

  
It had been a half hour, and there was still no sign of Barry, people were sharing stories about Wally, all the way from how excited he had been when Barry gave him a toy science kit when he was five, to when he was a total dork on his and Artemis’ first date, to that time he and Dick had a 72-hour video game marathon.

Bart was listening to Wally's mom talk about the first science fair Wally won when he was just 10 years old when he decided to interrupt. “Uh, guys? Maybe we should go look for Barry, he’s been gone for awhile…. Maybe he ran into some supervillains and needs help?"

“No Bart, he’d call if he needed help. I know you didn’t know Wally long, but maybe there’s something you’d like to share about Wally?” Jay Garrick answered, putting a hand on Bart’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I guess so? Umm… Well when Wally found out that I had never seen a lot of popular movies from this era, like Harry Potter, or Star Wars, he watched them with me. When Artemis was uh-undercover…. He had me stay at their house for a weekend and we watched the first 5 Harry Potter movies, and the original 3 star wars movies… We were gonna watch more, but things happened, we were too busy… and then he…. Ceased.” Bart answered awkwardly and solemnly

“Heh, that dork did love Harry Potter… Especially for someone who doesn’t- didn’t believe in magic,” Artemis commented.

“Yeah, and he loved Star Wars.” Added Nightwing, smirking.

“So you never finished watching the Harry Potter movies?” Roy asked as he burped Lian.

“No...”

“M-maybe we could watch them together sometime, I still have Wally’s DVDs, and I know he’d want you to watch the rest of the series.” Artemis offered, smiling somewhat at Bart, who returned the smile.

“That sounds like a good idea, but really maybe we should check on-”

The front door opened suddenly and Barry entered, much more cheerful than the somber aura of the gathering.  
“Hey, sorry we’re late, traffic was terrible!” He joked, grinning at everyone, causing Iris (and probably everyone else) to wonder if losing his favorite (and only) nephew had finally broken the scarlet speedster; until of course someone (Bart) caught up on his words:

“Wait, we?!”

“Yeah, we.” This was spoken by a different voice, one those in mourning thought they'd never hear again as a tall ginger man wearing a torn yellow and red uniform walked out from behind Barry shocking everyone.

“Wally… is it really you?” Artemis spoke as she stood up, with tears in her eyes.

“Babe… it really is me. I’m home, sorry it took so long.” Artemis took a single step toward her read headed speedster before he sped to her side, lifting her bridal style just like he did 5 years ago on new year's, neither wasting any time as they embraced each other and passionately kissed, causing Roy, Bart, and Nightwing to cheer and Lian to giggle.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine how exactly Wally came back, I didn’t bother since I was just trying to write a short happy piece where Wally comes back and everyone's happy… with Lian because she’s adorable.


End file.
